


Living Like It’s Now Or Never

by That_1NerdGirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Tags May Change, a AU no one asked for, i don’t know what i’m doing, toxic masculinity? don’t know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1NerdGirl/pseuds/That_1NerdGirl
Summary: Summer of 1991 and the boys are about 12-13. Luke is this over confident skater boy with a love of classic rock. Alex is the sweet but shy dad friend who is either disappointed or proud of his crazy best friends. And Reggie is this little bundle of energy with a Star Wars obsession.So this fic came from the idea I had “what if the boys were essentially the losers club from IT but instead of the 80’s it’s the 90’s and with music.” So I wrote this lol. It’s mostly a FWP (Fluff without Plot) but it will have some angst cause why not. ❤️
Kudos: 2





	Living Like It’s Now Or Never

I’m so sorry about not uploading I lost power and couldn’t access my google doc and then after that caught COVID. But I have power so I’m trying to work while sick! (Writing is still coming tho)


End file.
